


Sweet Nothings [Art]

by Marshview



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Fanart, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshview/pseuds/Marshview
Summary: Minerva loves to whisper naughty things in Rosmerta’s lovely ears.





	Sweet Nothings [Art]

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the Daily Deviant Kinky Kristmas 2017 event, for a prompt from [mindabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindabbles/pseuds/mindabbles), who requested a bit of dirty talk between Minerva and Rosmerta. Additional prompt: snowed in


End file.
